sivkishenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Energy
Cosmic Power {C}The Cosmic Energy exists everywhere in this creation. It is the bonding energy between the stars, galaxies, the planets and in all molecules. This keeps the entire Cosmos in order. Cosmic rays are immensely high-energy radiation, mainly originating outside the Solar System. When cosmic rays enter the Earth’s atmosphere, they collide with molecules, mainly oxygen and nitrogen. The interaction produces a cascade of lighter particles, a so-called air shower secondary radiation that rains down, including x-rays, muons, protons, alpha particles, pions, electrons, and neutrons. More than any other peak in the Himalayas Mount Kailash opens the mind to the cosmos around it, evoking a sense of infinite space that makes one aware of a vaster universe encompassing the limited world of ordinary experience. Mount Kailash has a different energy than other places on the planet. It is a unique mirror pyramidal complex that receives cosmic energy flow coming down to the Earth and, at the same time; it emits flows outward from the Earth. It brings certain “reference” vibrations that allow activating the energy centres of a man and considerably advancing his spiritual development creating a whirlpool of Positive Cosmic Power. When investigating the three-dimensional satellite model of Mt. Kailash and studying the results of many expeditions it has been found that some rock formations represent the pyramids and concave mirrors. These are the triangular pyramids as well as some tetrahedral ones. Their geometry is other than any common configuration and it represents both plane faces and concave faces with different degree of curve. The upper part of the pyramids has layer-like structure. The concave faces of the pyramids form the valleys of oval shape where the rock mirrors have their foci. Mt. Kailash is a pyramid-shaped formation consisting of four parts. The west and north faces are concave and the east and south face are a bit convex. The faces of the mountain are quite precisely oriented to the quarters of the world. Each of Mount Kailash's faces reflects different moods. The southern face reflects majesty or splendour and covers fully with snow. The western face enveloped in an aura of compassion and benevolence. The northern face is stark, forbidding, and daunting while the eastern, only visible from a long way off, is mysterious and distant. There are a number of astronomical features related to this complex. For instance, it has been found the correlation between the Big Dipper constellation and Mt. Kailash (four points of the dipper are the ridges of the mountain at 6200 m) together with the adjacent concave rock mirror (dipper handle). The correspondent relative distances of the constellation and those of its terrestrial manifestation differ no more than by 15%. If you look at the sunset from the top of Kailash, you can notice, at the time of an equinox that the sun will set just between the two mountains across from the west face (Amitayus and Vijaya). Many people believe that geographic sites are like energy vortices that can either uplift the physical and mental states or degenerate them creating a whirlpool of positive energy. In addition, some interesting features have discovered in the so-called Symmetrical Valley. Outstretch of its straightforward part is about 4300 m. Moreover, in the middle, in plane, there are two other valleys coming sideways and thus forming an original cross. The form of this valley is like an Egyptian ankh. It is a reminder that the ankh symbolizes the way to energy and new life. On the other hand, this valley represents, in its shape, a lingam in a female vagina now of coition (we remind that in this valley the water is pink, and there is nothing else like it near Mt. Kailash). Further, the valley turns into a symbolic “uterus” - the Valley of Death. All this suggests that in this region the creation of some substances or beings (probably, new races) has been taking place according to the definite cosmic cycles. Perhaps, More recently, Mount Kailash's reputation as a sacred mountain as well as a place of natural beauty has begun to lure travellers and pilgrims from around the world. Beginning in 1984, when the Chinese authorities first opened Tibet to the outside world, Western visitors (the first since Lama Govinda in 1949) have begun to make their way into the area in trucks, land cruisers, and even a horseback and by foot. Today, it is still extremely difficult to reach the region, and the obstacle that people meet in trying to get here are frequently attributed to the sacred power of the mountain itself, which allows only those with sufficient spiritual preparation to gain a glimpse of its magical presence. Legends of a mythic land spread throughout the centuries and became of interest to philosophers, adventurers, theologists and even… political leaders! It received many names: Shambhala, Shangri-La, etc., and many locations suggested the Tibet plateau, the Gobi desert, the Altai, but the Mount Kailash range is most frequently named. It is a symbol of relief for pilgrims. Followers from various beliefs have been visiting Kailash from thousands of years and have been circumnutating this holy mountain on foot. It believed that visiting Kailash and following this tradition would bring in good fortune and wash away sins of one’s lifetime. However the journey of 52kms/32miles on foot in a single day is not easy and one needs to be strong both physically and mentally to complete it. Generally, people take 3 days to finish this walk. The Hindus and Buddhists pilgrims walk around in a clockwise direction but the Jain and Bon followers walk around counter clockwise. What is the hidden mystery of Mount Kailash? This adventure is one that tops many people’s bucket list. Those who want to climb to the top of it, all of a sudden get set to go in the opposite direction. Those who walked up the mountain never returned. In fact, there have been no recorded attempts to climb Mount Kailash due to its near perpendicular wall faces and death-defying weather. Its distinct shape of four sheer faces marking the cardinal points of the compass. The peak is very pointed and looks like a pyramid piercing the sky. It found that it is an extremely difficult task since the mountain is difficult of access and dangerous. Recent studies of Russians reveal that the Mt. Kailash could be a vast. It is like a human-built pyramid, the centre of an entire complex of smaller pyramids, a hundred in total. This complex moreover is the centre of a worldwide system connecting other monuments or sites where paranormal phenomena observed. Goole Maps and NASA pictures reveal that the Mount Kailash is the axis mundi, world axis, center of the world, and the navel of the world. A glimpse at Mount Kailash reveals that it is the centre of the Earth. Several intellectuals tried to discover the world hidden, mysterious and unknown wisdom of Mount Kailash. Many researchers believe that the foot and at the middle level of the mountain has voids. The researchers found the presence of cavities inside the sarcophagus, means "flesh-eating" that serves as a refuge in which a state of deep meditation. Many of these people were ready to believe in the existence of the super-natural in whatever form – higher intelligence, power, or energy. This interest remains strong to this day in many countries, to find this axis mundi, the most powerful place, the highest power, or the hidden intelligence in whatever form it exists, if indeed it does. In 2001, the Chinese gave permission for a Spanish team to climb the peak, but in the face of international disapproval, the Chinese decided to ban all attempts to climb the mountain. The Chinese government is trying to build a road along the sacred path of the mountain called simply, kora. What does the literature say? The literature gives specific and at times startling evidence of intimate knowledge of the regions. In the Ramayana and Mahabharata, we find the older four-fold division of the earth according to their orientation to Mt. Meru or to Bharata. In these epics, Mt. Meru is a geographic reality located east of Jambudvipa (the Indian subcontinent). The Mahabharata states that Sakadvipa, Svetadvipa and the Milky Ocean are located to the east of Meru. In the eastern quarter found the location of Sakadvipa in the astrological text Brhat Parasara Horasastra. Mt. Meru equated with the North Pole. All the Puranas that mention Sakadvipa agree that the Milky Ocean surrounds the island/continent. The ethno- geographic and bio-geographic material, largely agrees with the epics. The world lies on this Peak of Mysterious Mount Kailash Forbidden and not even satellite can capture the abode of Lord Shiva! Here dwell entities with technologies beyond human comprehension. The Vedas have repeatedly postulated that the Mt. Kailash as the earthly manifestation of the Kingdom of Lord Shiva. It is the navel of the world Hidden, Unknown and Forbidden entry to the Peak of Mysterious Mount Kailash. Earthly forces of power and greed forever sealed. This is the ‘Precious Jewel of Snow. Both geography and mythology play roles in the sacred significance of Mount Kailash. Vedas mentioned Mount Kailash as cosmic axis and world pillar, center of the world, and world tree''.'' It has other names...Meru, Sumeru, Sushumna, Hemadri, Deva Parvata, Gana Parvata, Rajatadri, and Ratnasanu. The kingdom of Shiva is most bewitching! It s beauty is over powering and from a spiritual point of view, it possesses a subtle magnetic vibration of a supremely high order. Rig Veda 3.23.4 states Mount Meru is the central region. The entire Cosmos divided into seven concentric island continents surrounded by oceans. It comprise of Jambudvipa, Plaksadvipa, Salmalidvipa, Kusadvipa, Krouncadvipa, Sakadvipa, and Pushkaradvipa. They separated by the seven encircling oceans, each double the size of the preceding one. These seven intermediate oceans consist of salt-water, sugarcane juice, wine, ghee, curd, milk, and water respectively. Jambudvipa divided into four vast regions shaped like four petals of a lotus with Mount Meru being located at the center like a pericarp. Shakdvipa is a region in the Cosmos that lies to the South of the 'Sea of Salt', which in turn, lies south of the Earth-globe. Uttarkuru is a fairyland. It is the ultimate abode of the blessed souls. Bharat Kshetra, Mahavideh Kshetra and Airavat Kshetra are Land of Karma because practice of austerities and liberation possible. Bharatavarsha comprises Gondwana Bharata varsha Aryavarta Ariana Aria Azania and other Floating continents connecting the seven largest plates of Earth that exhibit plate tectonics. It comprise of Jambudvipa, Plaksadvipa, Salmalidvipa, Kusadvipa, Krouncadvipa, Sakadvipa, and Pushkaradvipa. They separated by the seven encircling oceans, each double the size of the preceding one. These seven intermediate oceans consist of salt-water, sugarcane juice, wine, ghee, curd, milk, and water respectively. Jambudvipa divided into four vast regions shaped like four petals of a lotus with Mount Meru being located at the center like a pericarp. On the summit of Mount Meru or Sumeru, is the vast city of Lord Brahma, known as Brahmapuri. Surrounding Brahmapuri are eight cities - the one of Lord Indra and of seven other Devas. On the four sides of the great Mount Meru are four mountains--Mandara, Merumandara, Suparsva, and Kumuda--which are like its belts. The length and height of these mountains calculated to be 80,000 miles. Earth situated in the Jambudvipa, a terrestrial world. Earth is the only place where a being may become enlightened by being born as a human being. The sunshine reaches earth from a distance of 93,000,000 miles. It is in Earth that one may receive the gift of Dharma and come to understand the Four Noble Truths, the Noble Eightfold Path and ultimately realize the liberation from the cycle of life and death. Earth comprises nine zones called Bharat Kshetra, Mahavideha Kshetra, Airavat Kshetra, Ramyakwas, Hariwas, Hairanyvat Kshetra, Haimavat Kshetra, Devkuru, and Uttarkuru. It has eight significant mountains encircled by Salt Ocean. These mountains named Nishada, Hemakuta and Himavan lie on the south, mountains Nila, Sveta and Sringavan on the north, those of Malayavat and Gandhamadana on the west and east direction of Mount Meru respectively. Rig Veda 3.23.4 also states that east of Sumeru (Mt. Meru) is the ocean of milk, in which there is a white city on a white island where the Lord Shiva can be seen sitting with his consort Parvati. The idea of the pyramid in this region is not new. It goes back to the timeless Sanskrit Amazing Epics of Satya Yuga that detailed in the Srimad Bhagvad Gita. The manifestation of Kailash on the Earth is result of boon granted to Devhuti, the beloved wife of Kardama Muni and the daughter of Emperor Swayambhu Manu and Queen Satarupa, during the marriage of Lord Shiva and Goddess Parvati Kalyan. This is the miniature form of Mount Meru, at Chidakasa, a mountain of solid gold shining as brilliantly as fire. Its four sides are made of our different precious substances. The south of lapis-lazuli, the west of ruby, the north of gold and the east of crystal and the southern side of Mount Meru is blue. It is a precious treasure of Nature .It is imperishable and indestructible. The southern face fully covered with snow It reflects majesty or splendour. The shadow cast by the rocky outcrops on it draws a huge swastika, the seat of all power. The sacred Kailash rises to the nine levels of swastika, the sacred symbol of auspiciousness. In fact, a swastika is an equilateral cross with four arms bent at 90 degrees. It is where the Supreme Lord Shiva sits in a state of perpetual meditation. It is the abode of purity. Om Parvat is a mountain in the Himalayan mountain range and its snow deposition pattern resembles the sacred 'OM'. Its appearance is distinctly similar to Mount Kailash. Near Om Parvat lie Parvati Lake and sacred Lake Mansarovar. Goddess Parvati is the benevolent source of life and renewal. Her deliverance assured for people taking a bath at Manasarovar Lake. This Manasarovar is on the southeast of Mount Kailash is one of the highest freshwater lakes in the Earth and round like the sun. Rig Veda 9.63.5 mentioned Lord Shiva as Yogic Indra and father of Maruts is the supreme deity, son of Aditi. His home situated on Mount Meru in the heaven. The area around this great mountain is the source of four life-giving rivers; the Indus, Brahmaputra, Sutlej and Karnali, which is a major tributary of India’s sacred Ganges, begin here. Four great rivers go around the world. These are divisions of Ganges River. These are Alakananda its Sothern branch, Sita to east, which identified with Yellow River of China, the Chakshu to the west, identified with the Oxus River of Central Asia, and the Bhadra to north, identified with Ob River of Siberia. These are main rivers of Tibetan plateau in four directions. The Meru region or Ilavrita marked by four great lakes. To enhance the symbolic mysticism of the mountain as a sacred place, two lakes situated at the base of the mountain. The higher lake Manasarovar (one of the highest freshwater lakes in the world), is the sacred lake, and is round like the sun. It related to the lake Manas in the Kashmir. The lower lake Rakhast Tal (one of the highest salt-water lakes) is the devil’s lake and has the shape of the crescent moon. These two lakes represent solar and lunar forces, good and negative energies respectively. Most importantly, the lake below Mount Kailash is the origin of the Sutlej, which flow to the south and west and eventually into the Indus. It was the largest tributary of the Vedic River Sarswati and its smaller branches rising from Ambala hills in north India. If we examine the region of Mount Kailash, we find that all the main rivers of north India originated nearby. Indus is the main river of western India; the Brahmaputra is the main river of east that starts to the west and east of Kailash less than hundred and fifty miles from each other. They flow in the opposite directions and then south and enter at the Arabian Sea and Bay of Bengal over fifteen hundred miles apart. The Ganges and Yamuna also arise from the mountains south of Kailash. Ghaghara, which identified with Vedic Sarayu. These Vedic Rivers are the primary rivers of Himalayas and cantered in the Kailash- Manasarovar region. There is so much to learn from the Kingdom of Shiva. The Lord Destroyer, Sarvaripati Shiva is one of the most fearsome manifestations of the Supreme God. Assigned with destroying the entire universe at the end of time, Shiva is one of the most fearsome warriors and unconquerable. Tandava is the dance of the Destroyer, which He performs over the body of a demon. Shiva employs his power to kill the Asura Tripura, destroying the flying three cities of Tripura. In battle, Shiva and his Avatars deploy formidable weapons controlled by him. The Kingdom of Shiva is the abode of Shiva and Parvati and their children and constant companion Nandiswara and Sevita Sivani along with Devas, Ganas, Yaksha, Kinnera, Kimpurusha, Naga, Yogis, Siddha Purusha, and Gandharvas. There is so much to learn from the Kingdom of Shiva. Sevita Sivani developed the Agama Sastra, Temple Architecture. The key Yoginis like Jaya, Vijaya, Jayanthi and Somaprabha helped developing the key insights for all the Vedic sciences. One of his principal associates, Nandiswara, was in a way Lord Shiva’s transport in-charge, also worshipped along with him, and he eventually developed the mysterious science of Vedic Yajna or fire offerings to please the God Almighty. Vedas postulated that the both Passive and Active Eternal Energy dwell at the Kingdom of Shiva. The Feminine Energy as described in the Sacred Texts. Both a Supreme Being and Shakti or Energy considered as the source of all works of creation, preservation and destruction. As Earth witness Sun and Moon so is the Human Eyes, One Eye Ball is of Active Energy of Sun and other One is the Passive Energy of Moon. It is the case the Human Nostrils. One of the two channels of the nose in takes oxygen and other one releases Carbon dioxide. This is Autonomous action aligning with the same Cosmic Energy. Shakti is the wife of Shiva and the mother of the universe and all of creation. She took many incarnations to fight with demons, including Parvati, the complete incarnation of Shakti herself, according to the Devi Gita and Durga Saptashati, the main scriptures for Shakti worshipers. Her other manifestations were Shailaputri, Brahmacharini, Chandraghanta, Kushmanda, Skanda Mata, Katyayani, Kaal Ratri, Maha Gauri and Siddhidaatri. Goddess Parvati also has wrathful incarnations, such as Durga, Kali, Tara, Chandi, and the Dasha Mahavidyas (ten great wisdoms) Tripura Sundari (Shodashi), Bhuvaneshwari, Bhairavi, Chinnamasta, Dhumavati, Bagla Mukhi, Matangi and Kamala, as well as benevolent forms like Katyayani, Maha Gauri, Kamalatmika, Bhuvaneshwari and Lalita. As the goddess Parvati, she considered the most powerful of all deities, including Shiva. Her story is relevant to succeed in the life battles, as she is the incarnate form of the primordial Shakti that lights the consciousness and sharpens the mind with warrior-like energy with power of abundance and strength. Parvati's name is synonymous with yogic willpower as well as with love. She is a maiden, a lover, and a mother yet powerful, balance, strength and softness. The romance of Parvati and Shiva is partly a story about how feminine strength transforms the world in the service of love. It is also a profound metaphor for integration—for the union of mind and heart, of love and wisdom, that has to take place before we can be whole! Her human body is simply amazing, filled with Cosmic Energy! It is the base for all functions and actions. The birth as human is the rarest of all living species. Human created with Five Sense Organs are Eye, Ear, Nose, Tongue, and Skin make five senses of acquiring knowledge. Five Functions of Sense Organs are Vision, Hearing, Smell, Taste, and Touch. These are Janna- Indriyas or senses of knowledge…. discriminatory knowledge. Five Sense Organs of action or work are Hands, Legs, Mouth, Rectum, and Sex Organs. These are Karma- Indriyas. Repeatedly one is born and repeatedly one dies. This is limitless. Takes birth either in the form of a Male or a Female as per are actions in result of either good or bad deeds. A human is like a marvellous machine that is precise and efficient. There is immense divine power in Human and is not simply a body with five cosmic elements. Human made up of Sky element with the five qualities of Bone, Flesh, Skin, Veins, and Hair. Moreover, Water element with the five qualities of Saliva, Sweat, Semen, Blood, Urine and with Fire element with the five qualities Hunger, Thirst, Dream, Languor, Idleness. Further, Human made up of Air element with the five qualities Running, Swimming, Stretching, Bending, and Disappointment as well Earth element with the five qualities of Disease, Hatred, Fear, Shame; Delusion. The electricity is zinging through the brain, voracious killers are coursing through the veins, and corrosive chemicals bubble from the head to toes. The Human body contains hundred trillions of cells, organized into more than 200 major types. At any given time, each cell is doing thousands of routine jobs, like creating and using energy, manufacturing proteins and responding to environmental cues. Different cell types also have special duties, like building skin or bone, pumping out hormones or making antibodies. The human living process with enough love and perseverance is truly one of the greatest amazements! Indeed Human History is great eventful! Present hides the Past. Present hides the Future. It is cyclic and repeats itself. It is never antiquated, because humanity is always fundamentally the same. The future succeeds in creating an appropriate past by fixing the order and character of events in all places. It is the action and reaction of nature and thought that calls for useful investigation throughout past time. The mind is the cause of everything. There is amazing attachment only because of the mind. There is greed only because of the mind. The mind is responsible for its own journeys. To make mind sharper and brighter, now take this sparkling diamonds studded widened path that leads to deep, everlasting joy and eternal bliss that can profoundly influence the quality of life mentally, emotionally, physically and spiritually as the level of biological sophistication rises. . Life is Beautiful. It is a gift and never takes it for granted. Life is not easy but simple if can live in it. Each day is a little life: Every waking and rising a little birth, every fresh morning a little youth, every going to rest and sleep a little death and the to realizing a dream is to focus not on success...but significance! Then...even the small steps and little victories along your path will take on greater meaning! Memories are timeless treasure of the Heart. Love all! While in the mount Mandhar, a first baby was born to Parvati and Shiva from their drops of sweat. Shiva was in a meditating posture and Parvati closed his eyes mischievously from behind. The boy appeared out of Parvati and Shiva’s sweat. Shiva explained to Parvati that since his eyes closed, the baby was born blind and called Andhaka (the dark/blind). Since he posed devilish qualities, he called Andhakasura (the blind demon). He had gone in adoption to Hiranyaksa. He became Kamandhaka and desired sex with his own mother without knows she was his mother. There then followed a battle that lasted for hundreds of years and involved many other gods and demons, but finally Shiva held Andhaka on His trident until the Sun withered away Andhaka's sins. After that time, Andhaka purified by the Lord's touch. The most merciful mother pardoned him, named as Bhringi, and became a Gana (attendant) to Lord Shiva and Goddess Parvati. Rig-Veda Hymn 7.33.13 on Hiranyagarbha lucidly explains on the creative secrets with scientific base that relates to the embryology and gynaecology. It is all pay of the sensory fluids where the Magic is! Goddess Parvati took a decision to have a son outside her womb following the methodology dealt in Rig-Veda Hymn 7.33.13 on Hiranyagarbha. She named him as Ganesha. Ganesha is widely revered as the remover of obstacles, the patron of arts and sciences and the Deva of intellect and wisdom. As the god of beginnings, he honoured at the start of rituals and ceremonies. Ganesha invoked as patron of letters and learning during writing sessions. Several texts relate mythological anecdotes associated with his birth and exploits and explain his distinct iconography. Lord Ganesha unfolds Ganesha Gita to Sindhura, the son of Lord Brahma.Ganesha Gita is much earlier than Bhagavat Gita is and presents the path of yoga. In the world, those who have truly attained yoga have overcome hunger, thirst and the desire for progeny, purify all the worlds, and have brought the three worlds under their control. Their hearts filled with compassion and they enlighten everyone. They liberated whilst alive and immersed in the pool that has the form of then highest bliss. After closing their eyes, they see the Supreme Brahman in their heart! Lord Ganesha had personified his own knowledge of time, karma and planetary movements, termed as the Jyotisha (Futurology), that explains how and why of the destiny of all living and non-living beings in the universe. There is a great deal of significance attached to the Cow in Vedas. Kamdhenu is the mother of all and cares the health and environment conductive for a happy and healthy life. She bore Maruts from Lord Rudra. No Mortal Man and No God exceed the mental power of mighty Maruts or Microbes, when charged can make 7,500 trips around the Earth along the equator every second! There is a need to understand on Panchgavya- five products being Cow dung, Cow urine, Cow milk, Cow curd, and Cow ghee. Panchgavya used in traditional Indian rituals throughout history. It is also called ‘Cowpathy’ treatment based on products obtained from cows used in Ayurvedic medicine and is also used as fertilizers and pesticides in agricultural operations! Aranyani is the thought born daughter of Lord Siva and Goddess Parvati. As the circumstanced compelled she brought up by her foster mother Kalpavrusha, the most scared Tree of Kailash. She was under the guidance of Sevita Sivani, learnt every bit of Plants, Flowers, Fruits, Roots etc., She knew the power of Maruts. The Ayurveda actually developed by Aranyani, as the authentic Vedic science of healing body and mind both that gifted by Dhanvantari, the God of Medicine. She unfolded the divine Uma Sutam Sloka of Ayurveda that hints on the curative properties of leafs, flowers and fruits. As directed by mother Goddess, she carefully selected 21 Leafs, 21 Flowers and 21 Fruits that care the care the health when offered in the celebrations on Ganesha Chaturdashi... Lord Shiva decided to take action against increasing conceit of Tarakasura. He assumed His original form with six faces. From each of these faces a Divine spark shot forth. The resplendence of these Divine sparks only tended to increase the sufferings and confusion of the Devas. Nevertheless, the Lord ordered Vayu (wind-god) and Agni (fire-god) to carry these six sparks and leave them in the sacred Ganga, who was to take them to Saravana Lake. Vayu and Agni obeyed at once. Lord Agni was carrying them. The sparks were growing hotter and hotter that even the Lord of Fire could not withstand the heat. Ganga unable to contain the divine energy shoved it on to her banks, upon a shrub of reeds. Then Goddess Parvati took the form of this water body, as she alone was capable of taming the Tejas of Shiva, her consort. The sparks assumed the form of six children of unparalleled beauty. Thus, Lord Shiva and Parvati performed the marriage of Lord Shanmukha with Amrutavalli, the daughter of Lord Indra. Everybody’s joy at this magnificence the marriage with heavenly pomp knew no bounds! As per Epic Ramayana, Ravana who was a powerful king and the Stepbrother of the god of wealth Kubera had ten heads according to the legend. When Raavan could not indefinitely camp at Mount Kailash, he prayed Lord Shiva to shift along his family from Kailash to Lanka and when Shiva did not agree to his prayer to shift along his family from Kailash to Lanka. He decided to uproot the Mount itself and carry it, along Shiva and his family, to his kingdom. With such evil design in mind, he descended down to the root of the Mount and for uprooting it began shaking. Lord Shiva knew its reason and for mitigating Ravana's arrogance pressed the thumb of his left foot and trapped Ravana beneath it. For a thousand years, the imprisoned Ravana sang hymns in praise of Shiva, who finally blessed him and granted him an invincible sword or a powerful linga to worship. As per Epic Mahabharata, Lord Krishna paid a visit to Damodar Kund, one of the holiest lakes situated in upper Mustang region of Nepal and took a deep bath to get free from all his sins. He went Kailas along with the Pandavas. On reaching there after fifteen days, they welcomed by Lord Mahadeva Himself whose Darshan and hospitality made them very happy. This is an example of the fact that Lord Mahadeva gives Darshan only to deserving people. Kingdom of Shiva teaches that Chanting of Gayatri Mantra and Maha Mrityunjaya Mantra life becomes beautiful, simple, challenging and sweet. Make it worth living! It is to be alive and to love! ' ' ' ' Category:Vedic Wisdom Category:This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. Category:Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike 3.0